The fueling process constitutes an important aspect of transportation and carrier operations. For example, a trucking company may comprise a fleet of over 100 trucks. Given the distances that at least some of these trucks must travel, refueling at stops along a transit route is often needed. Because the carrier company pays for the costs of fuel, the fueling expenses incurred are generally tracked and monitored to insure legitimate refueling practices. However, in some instances, the legitimacy of a fuel transaction may be difficult to discern due to a lack of information. For example, visual evidence may be desirable to definitively determine if a vehicle other than a carrier's vehicle was fueled during a transaction charged to the carrier. In another example, auditory or visual evidence may be desirable to determine whether an individual other than an authorized driver (e.g., a driver associated with a carrier) is conducting a fueling transaction being charged to the carrier.